videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
DEATH BATTLE: The Video Game/Kirby
Kirby is the main and titular protagonist of the Kirby series. He was featured in the 40th episode of DEATH BATTLE, where he fought Majin Buu and won. He is a playable character in DEATH BATTLE: The Video Game. Death Battle Information Background *Age: Unknown, 200 years pre-maturity *Height: 8 in/20 cm *Weight: Likely under 10 oz/283 g *Species: Unknown *Infant-like and cheerful demeanor *A Star Warrior *Citizen of Dream Land Arsenal *Inhale *Copy Ability *Warp Star *Flight *Air Bullet *Slide Kick *Can Summon Helpers Copy Abilities *Sword *Hammer *Fighter * Fire *Ice *Wheel *Mike *Hypernova *Star Rod Strengths and Feats *Cracked Popstar in half *Punched a hole through the Earth *Threw Popon to the sun *Obliterated Popstar in manga *Destroyed Nova, who is planet-sized *Defeated Nightmare and Dark Matter *Redirected a meteor using simple cannonballs Theme Animations *'Entrance:' Kirby crash lands on a Warp Star. *'Post-Round Taunt:' Kirby looks around, and then says "Poyo?". *'Victory:' Kirby does his signature victory dance. Copy Ability Hats Kirby has a unique move that allows him to inhale his opponent and copy a part of their moveset. During this, he also gains a new appearance depending on who he inhales. Taking enough damage will remove the appearance and the altered moveset. *'Akuma:' Gains Akuma's hair. *'Batman:' Gains Batman's mask and cape. *'Black Orchid:' Gains Black Orchid's hair and tonfas. *'Blanka:' Gains Blanka's hair and eyebrows. *'Blastoise:' Gains a cap that looks like a turtle shell with cannons coming from it. *'Boba Fett:' Is covered by a helmet identical to Boba Fett's. *'Bomberman:' Face is surrounded by white and has an antennae like Bomberman's. *'Bucky O'Hare:' Gains Bucky's helmet and ears. *'Captain America:' Gains Captain America's shield. *'Charizard:' Gains a cap that looks like the top half of Charizard's head. *'Chuck Norris:' Gains a cowboy hat and beard like Chuck's. *'Chun-Li:' Gains Chun-Li's hair. *'Cloud Strife:' Gains Cloud's hair and a miniature version of his sword. *'Deadpool:' Is covered by Deadpool's mask. *'Deathstroke:' Is covered by a helmet identical to Deathstroke's. *'Dig Dug:' Gains a helmet identical to Dig Dug's on his head. *'Donatello:' Gains a turtle shell on his back and a purple eye mask wrapped around his head. *'Doomguy:' Is covered by a helmet identical to Doomguy's. *'Felicia:' Gains Felicia's hair and ears. *'Fox McCloud:' Gains Fox's ears and scouter. *'Fulgore:' Gains a mask that looks like Fulgore's face, complete with ponytail. *'Gaara:' Gains Gaara's hair and the jug of his Absolute Defense. *'Goku:' Gains Goku's hair and eyebrows. *'Harry Potter:' Gains glasses and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. *'He-Man:' Gains He-Man's hair. *'Ivy Valentine:' Gains Ivy's hair and purple lipstick on his mouth. *'Kratos:' Becomes white with Kratos' red markings and his Blades of Chaos. *'Leonardo:' Gains a turtle shell on his back and a blue eye mask wrapped around his head. *'Link:' Gains Link's cap. *'Lion-O:' Gains Lion-O's mane and a miniature version of the Sword of Omens. *'Luigi:' Gains Luigi's cap. *'Luke Skywalker:' Gains Luke's hair and a miniature version of his Lightsaber. *'M. Bison:' Gains M. Bison's cap. *'Mai Shiranui:' Gains Mai's hair. *'Majin Buu:' Gains Buu's antennae and ears. *'Mario:' Gains Mario's cap. *'Master Chief:' Is covered by a helmet identical to Master Chief's. *'Michelangelo:' Gains a turtle shell on his back and an orange eye mask wrapped around his head. *'Mike Haggar:' Gains Mike's hair and mustache. *'Pikachu:' Gains a yellow cap with Pikachu's eyes, ears, cheeks, nose, and tail. *'Princess Peach:' Gains Peach's blonde hair and crown. *'Princess Zelda:' Gains the veil of Young Zelda from Ocarina of Time. *'Ragna the Bloodedge:' Gains Ragna's hair. *'Raiden:' Gain's Raiden's straw hat. *'Rainbow Dash:' Gains Rainbow Dash's mane and a pair of wings. *'Raphael:' Gains a turtle shell on his back and a red eye mask wrapped around his head. *'Riptor:' Gains a cap that looks like the top half of Riptor's head. *'Robocop:' Is covered by a helmet identical to Robocop's head. *'Rogue:' Gains Rogue's hair. *'Ryu:' Gains Ryu's hair and headband. *'Ryu Hayabusa:' Is covered by a mask identical to Ryu's. *'Samus Aran:' Is covered by a helmet identical to Samus'. *'Scorpion:' Is covered by a mask identical to Scorpion's. *'Segata Sanshiro:' Gains Segata's hair, headband, and eyebrows. *'Sektor:' Is covered by a helmet identical to Sektor's head. *'Shadow the Hedgehog:' Gains a cap designed like Shadow's quills. *'Shang Tsung:' Gains Tsung's facial hair. *'Shao Khan:' Gains Shao Khan's skull mask. *'Sol Badguy:' Gains Sol's hair and headband. *'Sonic the Hedgehog:' Gains a cap designed like Sonic's quills. *'Spawn:' Turns black with green eyes and white marks around them. *'Spider-Man:' Is covered by Spider-Man's mask. *'Strider Hiryu:' Gain's Hiryu's hair and mask. *'Superman:' Gains Superman's hair and cape. *'Tails:' Gains an orange cap with Tails' ears and hair tuft, and two fox tails. *'Taokaka:' Gains Taokaka's hood and ears. *'Terminator:' Gains a mask identical to the Terminator's skull. *'Toph Beifong:' Gains Toph's hair. *'Thor:' Gains Thor's hair and helmet and a miniature version of Mjolnir. *'Vegeta:' Gains Vegeta's hair and scouter. *'Venusaur:' Gains a flower on his head identical to Venusaur's. *'Wonder Woman:' Gains Wonder Woman's hair, tiara, and bracelets. *'Yoshi:' Gains a cap that looks like the top half of Yoshi's head. *'Zangief:' Gains Zangief's head and facial hair. *'Zitz:' Gains Zitz's sunglasses. Trivia *Kirby is one of eleven characters in the game who does not speak and therefore has no unique dialogue, the others being Pikachu, Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Fulgore, Yoshi, Riptor, Doomguy, Bomberman, and Dig Dug. Category:DEATH BATTLE: The Video Game Playable Characters